1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for electrically interconnecting a camera module with a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of the information and communication technology industry, various types of portable wireless terminals such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant always simply called as PDA and so forth. Said terminals are provided with various functions, for example, e-mail reception and transmission, Internet games and text transmission. Beyond the above basic functions, recently, image communication as a new function is introduced. As a result, said various portable wireless terminals are additionally provided with camera module, correspondingly, electrical connectors are used for connecting with the camera modules are also provided and also disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0218873.
However, the electrical connectors abovementioned are usually mounted onto the printed circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT) and the component surface attached by SMT should be plated electroplated layer for mated each other. In addition, the components involved should have smoothly surface and higher coplanar demand. So the connectors manufacture have to spend much time and labor to adjust the coplanar character between components, hence leading to a higher cost and complicate manufacture process. In addition, the connectors are usually mounted on other device via more extra components, which increases the weight of the device and costs too much time.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.